1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a utility knife, especially to a utility knife having an illuminating device and wherein the spare blades thereof are easily accessible from the body of the knife.
2. Description of Related Art
Shown in FIG. 5 is an exploded view of a present utility knife. The knife has a housing including a pair of covers (40) coupled together and fastened by a screw (45). There are two sections in the housing: a front room and a rear room (43). A blade (41) is slidably contained in the front room and installed on a control assembly (42). The control assembly (42) has a button which protrudes out from the housing. By manipulating the button, a user can move the blade (41) to protrude from or retract into the housing. One or more spare blades (44) are contained in the rear room (43).
This kind of conventional utility knife has two drawbacks. One drawback is that the spare blades (44) are contained in the rear room (43) and can only be taken out for use after the screw (45) is removed. If the spare blade (44) is taken out for use due to the original blade being blunt etc, it is very inconvenient to remove the screw (45), take out the spare blade (44), and then install the screw (45) again.
The other drawback is that the conventional utility knife does not have an illuminating device and under dimly-lit working conditions, such kind of utility knife is inconvenient.
The main object of the invention is to provide a utility knife having an illuminating device being able to help a user work in a dimly-lit environment with the knife.
Another object of the invention is to provide a utility knife wherein the spare blades of which are easily accessed from a body of the knife, thus bringing much convenience for a user.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.